Season 3
Season 3 Of Cool Mario Bros Aired From 2017 To 2018 On DR2 (SD Format) & DR3 (HD Format). It Had 6 Episodes. The Season Got Positive Reviews. It is based on the Karma-Tornado storyline in The Cool Mario Bros comic book from 1999. 3 more episodes were produced, but remained unaired until June 28th, 2019 on both JGS TV and STV. A sequel, Season 4 begin airing in April 2018. Episodes # Mario Meets Steve & Jade-Mario (Tony Rex, CLAYMAN) is dragged to school by Shrek (Harambe Gills, DENMARK URBAN). Afterwards, he meets 2 new anthropomorphized animal students named Steve Demir (Sebastian Cyr, Nothing Is Special) and Jade Hopper (Suzie Smallman, Spitting World). Mario, Stress Man (Jodeci Rice) and Luigi (Big Dillan) annoy the two and Jeffy Han (Jodeci Rice) tells them to shut up, causing them to get in trouble by Jackie Chu (Sebastian Cyr). They are then forced to clean the entire classroom after school. # Mario V.S Len Cabral-Mario meets a new student who joins his class. That new student being the previously mentioned & Luigi's friend from Season 1 & Season 2, Len Cabral (Voiced By The Person Of The Same Name). Will he become friend in the end, or will they be enemies for a long time? Find out in this episode of Cool Mario Bros! # Mario V.S The Blind Shrek-After Mario finds out that Shrek destroyed his copy of BioShock after Purge night, Mario goes out to clear a few things. But then, he meets an enemy he hasn't seen in a few years. And now he must fight him once again with a bit of help from his friends and allies. # The Cool Mario Bros Christmas Special-The first ever Christmas special of Cool Mario Bros! # Mario V.S Zoey Part 1-While Mario is faking sick to play on his new game, BioShock Infinite, that Steve got him in the last episode, Jade and her friends encounter a new enemy at school. A Doxen named Zoey (Suzie Smallman) who also has a cat trio to help her along the way, along with a traitor in the group. Zoey and her trio make Jade very upset and she, Jackie Twu (Sebastian Cyr), and Stress Man fight them. # Mario V.S Zoey Part 2-Mario goes to school and meets Zoey the Doxen and her cat trio. He then gets Zoey expelled and she then captures Mario, Steve, and all their friends and lock them up in a cage. It is then revealed, that Jeffy (Jodeci Rice) was the traitor in the group, however, in all 3 seasons, he worked for the main villains of each villains. It is also revealed that Zoey was Bowser's nephew & the late Bowser.Jr's cousin, and arranged the events of this season to try to turn the world against the Mario bros. Meanwhile, Jade starts to snap out of depression and practice to fight better. They succeed in fighting Zoey, her cat trio & Jeffy. Then, Zoey & Jeffy get arrested by Wario (Victor W. Miller) & Waluigi (Joseph Bjorklund). Mario, then gets his XONE back, while Jeffy swears revenge on the bros, setting up Season 4. Watch The Episodes Down Here! Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons